


Make Love

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mileven, Smut, mileven sex, mileven smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike and El look back at their first time. (Fluffy smut)I wrote this before season 3 came out.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut. Characters are 18+

Making Love 

Type of smut: Soft, fluffy, slow burn. 

\---

Mike and Eleven didn't make love until they were eighteen.

It wasn't like they weren't ready, in fact, the complete opposite. They were too ready. They shared the same silent fears of hurting each other, rushing each other, not doing it at the right time or place, making it special, etc. They kept those fears from each other even though it was important to discuss; no other reason why other than they were scared. They didn't know if they could talk about it to each other or if they should; too embarrassed and apprehensive to express them. 

They didn't talk about it until they were seventeen.

That night was about the only night that they could remember that had awkward silence between them; so many thoughts running through their brain and so many things they wanted to say that were stuck in their throat. Mike was caressing El's hands with his thumbs in small, comforting circles as they tried to think of the correct words to say or the right actions to do, making sure they didn't make the situation that should be normal between couples weird or end up hurting each other in any way. 

Both of their faces were beet red, not making eye contact, instead looking down at Mike's small thumb movements.

"We should talk about it. We need to," Mike had said, interrupting the deep silence. El nodded her head in agreement, sighing in annoyance that this had to be so hard. They didn't want it to be this hard. They were almost adults and it was normal to talk about sex and their urges, and what they were and were not comfortable with. But the fears of hurting each other or making each other feel like they didn't belong overpowered the need to speak these things out. They've been together for three years and still haven't even touched each other. 

Sure, there were those moments where things got heated in the car, where'd they make out for god knows how long, or where their hands got a bit curious and run up each other's shirts or thighs; but they'd always pull away before their curious fingers reached private areas.

El leaned her cheek up against Mike's chest, using his heartbeat to calm her down; that was always how she'd calm down.  
"I don't know what to say," she admitted shyly, stuffing her nose into the soft fabric of his sweater and looking up at him to see if she could read his face at all.

"I don't either," Mike sighed, running his hand through her frizzy chestnut hair and examining her pretty face; she was too beautiful and kind to ever be hurt. 

"Come here," Mike lied down on the couch and patted his chest as an invite for her to lay her head on him, El following his lead and wrapping her arms around his torso and squishing her cheek against his firm chest. Mike smiled at her and looked up at the ceiling as he resumed petting her hair, "I'm sorry about last week." 

Last week, Mike did something that he regretted ever since he did it, even if El said that it was okay. Mike couldn't get over it and he's not sure if he'd ever stop beating himself up about it.

———(flashback)———

El tugged at Mike's shirt as she kissed him harder, their tongues swirling around each other as if it was a battle for dominance. Mike's hands rested at her hips, making sure not to press too hard or soft as the sloppy sounds of their intense kissing filled the hot air in his car.

Mike eventually felt El pulling his hair, trying to get as much as him as he could, her body feeling like she needed as much love as he could possibly give her. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they tried to shift their bodies in comfortable positions in the cramped car. 

Mike's right arm was uncomfortably hitting the steering wheel as his legs kept hitting the cup holders; while El was trapped on the passenger seat basically towered over by Mike's weight; but they barely noticed or cared, too intent on how good it felt to be this passionate to each other, feeling excited by each touch and kiss. 

Mike's urges got to him and without even realizing it, his hands began to wonder up her body, feeling the hour glass form of her torso and caressing her soft skin with his large hands. El moaned into his mouth, a sound that he was sure the best thing he's ever heard, wanting to hear more. So he raised his hands higher, this time to her back and finding the strap of her bra. El's kisses stiffened at his movements but he didn't notice, too caught up in the moment, starting to fumble with the clip that connected her bra. 

He never got it unclipped because El pushed him back lightly with her hand, looking at him with widened eyes and flushed cheeks, so red that they were visible in the night lighting. 

Mike groaned in frustration, not at her but at himself. He sat back onto the driver's seat and put his elbows on the steering wheel, hiding his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry," Mike mumbled, hands tightly gripping his hair into strong fists and wondering why the hell he did that.

"Mike," she put a hand softly on his shoulder and leaned down to see if she could find his face, "It's okay. You didn't hurt me. I was just... taken back. It's okay," El reassured, knowing the ugly names he could call himself when he thought he'd hurt her or mess up in any way. She didn't want him to be upset, he did nothing wrong. 

Mike took his face out of his hands and leaned back against the driver's seat, taking her hand into his. 

"It's just hard," Mike spoke barley above a whisper, too scared to weird her out.  
El nodded, knowing what he was talking about; holding back his urges.

"I know," El squeezed his hand tighter, "I know. It's okay."  
"It's not okay," Mike frowned, looking at her with twinkling eyes, "It's not okay if you're not ready."

"I'm ready Mike, I have been," El looked down at their intertwined hands, "I was just scared. I want to make it special; I want to know that we both want the same thing at the right time." El looked around at the place they parked at, which was on a gravel road in the middle of a forest clearing; "But this isn't the right time."

Mike nodded, "I know."

The drive home was silent. 

———

"You don't need to be sorry, I've told you that," she frowned, looking up at him sternly to make sure that he knew she was serious when she said that.

Mike chuckled a little, "You know I can't help to worry." He smiled, cupping her cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to," she frowned, leaning her face into his palm, "Because you don't. I'm ready, Mike."

"Are you sure?" Mike questioned, El opening her mouth to say something but Mike continued, "Sorry that sounded, um, rude. What I meant was do you know everything? L-Like about birth control and about your body and..."

"Mike," she grumbled, "I don't need you to treat me like we're fourteen anymore. We've been to school health class and got that embarrassing talk by Joyce. I've even read books about it to make sure I knew everything before I did anything with you."

Mike sighed, taking one of her hands and intertwining their fingers, "Sorry for not believing you weren't ready."

"You should stop apologizing," El giggled a little.  
"Sorry," Mike smirked, playing with her.  
"Dork," El joked, rolling her eyes playfully and poked his sides.

"I'm ready too," Mike said suddenly, "I just want to make it special, you deserve special. I want it to be memorable."

El leaned her forehead against Mike's, "It will always be special as long as it's with you."

They waited another year. They waited until all the embarrassment would be no longer there, that they wouldn't be scared to explore each other's bodies. They waited for the time where they could be in complete intimacy and love without wondering or fearing about being ready, the time where it felt right to them. The time where they could do it without thinking or fearing about it, where they could be alone and free and loved. 

And when they made love for the first time at eighteen, a new found love spread through them. They made love on the night that Mike proposed to her in the forest where they met and he took her home, specifically in the fort which was her first real home, and explored the meaning of intimacy. 

And now they were twenty-two with much experience in their intimacy, knowing all the right places to make each other crazy and having fun with it. Because that's what it's about, to explore each other's bodies, feel loved, and have fun with it. Not fear it. 

El pushed him down on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard as she crawled on top of him, sitting right on his lap as they kissed as hard as they could. 

"Ellll," Mike groaned playfully in her mouth, their teeth bumping against each other due to smiling so wide, "You're sitting on my dick, it kinda hurts."

El burst out into giggles and her head fell onto his shoulder, scooting her crotch over to the side to not hurt him. "Don't say that word again, you're an adorable dork and those dirty words aren't allowed for you," El laughed, pecking his lips about three times before he could respond.

"Dick dick dick dick dick dick-"

"Mike!" El slapped his chest playfully, looking at him with wide eyes, a bright smile on her face.  
"You're not my mom I can say what I want!" Mike crossed his arms and gave her an adorable playful pout.

"You won't be able to say anything cause I'm going to kiss you to death," El smiled, face inching closer to his.

"I'm all up for that." Mike smirked before her lips were on his, quickly opening their mouths to allow their tongues access to each other. Mike's hands freely went up her shirt, finding those curves he loves so much, his large hands cupping both of them and squeezing slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to feel good. 

"How come you always go for the top first?" El asked in his mouth, half joking and half actually curious.  
"Maybe because I just love your boobs," Mike shrugged but smirked, causing El to giggle against his lips.  
"Fair enough," El smiled.

Mike fumbled with them for a bit, just enjoying the softness and weight of them before his fingers crawled their way to her back, finding that evil clip that made Mike not able to see those beautiful curves of hers. He unclipped it skillfully after years of doing it, slipping the straps off her shoulders and throwing that useless fabric onto the ground somewhere. 

"Ah," Mike smirked, "Boobs in my face, just what I like."

El laughed again, kissing him as she giggled as her appreciation. "Stop making me laugh, I'll be breathless before we even start," El grinned against his puffy red lips.

"I'm going to make you so breathless that you'll have to get an oxygen tank," Mike snorted at his own joke, "That was awful I'm sorry."

"It was," El snickered as she unbuttoned his shirt desperately, fumbling with each and every button wondering why Mike had to wear a shirt with buttons today, before she finally got each of them and threw the shirt open to expose his toned chest.

"Wow," El basically drooled, "You're so hot."

"I know right, It's all thanks to the donuts I've been eating, just look at these guns," He flexed his arm to show his nonexistent muscles and El rolled her eyes playfully at her adorable husband. 

"Just shut up and make me feel good," El smirked, pressing her lips against his again, hands lowering themselves to his zipper and pulling it down much to Mike's relief, feeling relieved that the area she craved so badly wasn't painfully trapped inside his pants anymore.

"Have you gotten even bigger?!" El joked but she was also serious; she didn't know if she was just surprised by his size all the time or if the universe decided to make him bigger even though El can barely handle him as is.

"Like I said, It's the donuts," Mike raised his eyebrows but before she could make a comeback he quieted her with a kiss.

"Mik-"

"Shhh, just enjoy it," Mike smirked against her lips, moving the crotch part of her underwear to the side and proceeding to lower her onto him himself, feeling El moan against him but he wouldn't detach his lips from hers, even if her moans vibrating against his lips felt funny.

El squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him fill her up, always feeling so good. It felt as if he covered each and every spot inside of her, feeling like she was in heaven by how nice it felt to be connected to him, not only by the pleasure but because in this specific moment, it just felt so intimate and passionate. Like they were combining their love together, making each other see stars. 

She was finally all the way down and they detached lips so they could breathe, both of them sighing out of delight at the same time. El looked down to their combined body parts with a smile and bit her lip, the sight of that making her whole body feel hot. 

Mike threw his head back and couldn't help but to pant, always needing a minute or two to calm down before they could start moving. He doesn't have any excuse for that other than she just feels so god damn good. Her walls wrap around him perfectly and it was a feeling so good he couldn't even describe it. 

His hips seemed to have a mind of their own because they started bucking up, wanting some relief for the strong amount of pressure in his lower. El moaned at the first thrust, not expecting it. The way he came back out and filled her back up again... oh god yes. It's like he knew each and every spot inside of her that made her feel the best.

El started moving her own hips, slowly but surely. No words were exchanged now, too caught up in their love and pleasure to even think, only the sounds of moans and pants and El sometimes whimpering, "Mike."

Their hips would meet up halfway, Mike's hands gripping her ass to make her go down harder on him. With every time she went down she'd thrust herself against his skin to add stimulation to her clit, adding extra pleasure to her and a beautiful view for Mike.

"Does that feel good?" Mike panted, looking up at her with a tight facial expression from the strong amount of pleasure he was feeling.

El nodded, whimpering right after as her head fell into the crook of his neck, biting and kissing a little at the skin there that would surely leave a mark for Mike to find later. 

"P-Please..." El begged, and Mike knew what she meant. She needed that sweet release and so did he.

He quickened his movements and so did she, now creating a slapping sound that crowded the room and sometimes a little sloppy from El's wetness. The bed started to creak underneath the two lovers and El's moans became louder, so much to the point where she had to muffle them into his neck.

"Don't stop, don't stop," El begged suddenly, feeling the pleasure start to increase fast, knowing she'd be close soon. El wrapped her arms around his neck, basically hugging his body as she bounced on his lap.

"M-Mike, It feels g-good," She breathed, "Are you almost t-there? I don't know if I can hold back any longer."

"Just a little longer El, I promise," Mike whispered into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. 

"Hurry," She whined, legs trembling so much to the point where she could barely move on him anymore, her knees becoming too weak as the pleasure only Mike could give her spread through her whole body.

"Now El," He groaned, bucking his hips up into her one last time before he released, hugging her body close to him as his knees shook and he whined.

Once she felt the familiar liquid fill her up she finished too, gasping and whining and whimpering every second, quickly taking Mike out of her so it wouldn't cause any extra stimulation, barley able to handle the orgasm that already towered over her.

She fell besides him and shook and rolled around, whimpering at the feeling and shaking. Mike noticed so he reached his hand down to rub her folds a little to fight off any tensions that could ripple through her. 

Mike hugged her body and whispered "Shhhh," in her ear over and over as he caressed the skin on her sides, slowly calming down her body. Her face became less tight and she started to shake less, sighing out of relief and rolled back towards him, smiling with a blush covered face and snuggled her cheek against his chest.

"Feel good pumpkin?" Mike smiled and kissed her forehead, grinning at the sight of her beautiful body trembling.

"Mhm," El couldn't stop the smile on her face, so in love with the man who is cuddling her naked body right now. She felt him pull the blanket over them as El got hit with a wave of tiredness, cuddling Mike tightly in her arms. 

She pecked his chest over and over and kept on repeating "I love you," until she fell asleep.

\---


End file.
